House Blackwood
House Blackwood of Raventree Hall is an old noble house from the Riverlands. They are descendants of the First Men. They are one of the few houses south of the Neck that still worship the Old Gods. They have a bitter feud with House Bracken, as both once ruled the Riverlands as kings during the Age of Heroes. The head of the house at the start of the novels is Lord Tytos Blackwood. They emblazon their sigil with a weirwood on a black shield, surrounded by ravens and on a red field. Their seat is the castle of Raventree Hall. History The Blackwoods are an ancient house of First Men origin. Ancient traditions within the house state that they once ruled the majority of the Wolfswood, but were driven from The North by the Kings of Winter, which is supported by the runic translations of Maester Barneby. The Blackwoods say that their lands were once attacked by House Bracken, who had been petty lords and horse breeders. They say that the Brackens attacked them five hundred years before the arrival of the Andals. The Blackwoods and the Brackens allied together against the Andal Invasion, but were defeated at the Battle of the Bitter River. House Bracken converted to the Faith of the Seven afterwards, whilst House Blackwood stayed loyal to the Old Gods. The Blackwoods accuse the Brackens of poisoning the weirwood of Raventree Hall. Benedict Rivers was a bastard born of both houses, and eventually became King Benedict I Justman. After the end of House Justman, the Blackwoods were among the petty kings that fought for dominance within The Riverlands. Storm King Arlan III Durrandon aided Lord Roderick Blackwood in rebelling against the rule of King Humfrey I Teague. Roderick was killed in the Battle of Six Kings. The river lords rejected the prospect of being ruled by Shiera Blackwood, Roderick's daughter, and Arlan added the area to his own kingdom. When House Hoare later invaded the Riverlands, Lady Agnes Blackwood led the defence. She was betrayed by Lord Lothar Bracken, and later killed by King Harwyn Hoare. The Blackwoods were among the houses that rose against King Harren Hoare when King Aegon I Targaryen invaded. They had been weakened some years before in a war with the Brackens, and so Lord Edmyn Tully was raised as the Paramount ruler of the Riverlands. Lord Blackwood supported the claim of Laenor Velaryon in the Great Council of 101 AC, but eventually Viserys Targaryen was named as the successor of King Jaehaerys I Targaryen. A Blackwood fought a duel with a Bracken over the hand of Rhaenyra Targaryen. Lord Benjicot Blackwood and Robb Rivers, the Bowman of Raventree, supported the Blacks during the Dance of the Dragons and fought in the Battle by the Lakeshore. Benjicot had one of his archers, Billy Burley, mercy kill the dragon Tessarion after the Second Battle of Tumbleton. Alysanne Blackwood was married to Lord Cregan Stark in return for allowing the pardon of Lord Corlys Velaryon. Lady Melissa Blackwood was the sixth mistress of King Aegon IV Targaryen, giving him three bastards, Mya, Gwenys, and Brynden Rivers, who became known as Lord Bloodraven. Ser Otho Bracken killed Lord Quentyn Blackwood during a tourney in King's Landing three years prior to the Tourney of Ashford Meadow. Bennifer, Robert, Roland, and Roger Blackwood were involved at Ashford Meadow. Ser Steffon Fossoway considered trying to convince the Blackwoods and Otho to fight for Ser Duncan the Tall, but realised he would never be able to convince them to fight together. Betha Blackwood served as the queen consort of King Aegon V Targaryen. Books A Game of Thrones Lord Tytos Blackwood participated in the Battle of Riverrun, and led the Riverlander force after the captur of Lord Edmure Tully. He commanded the garrison inside Riverrun. Raventree Hall surrendered to the Lannisters with Tytos gone. Tytos leads the sortie that freed Edmure during the Battle of the Camps. Tytos then accompanies Robb Stark to the Riverrun Godswood, where he prays to the Old Gods. Tytos suggests marching against Lord Tywin Lannister at Harrenhal. He later joins the other river lords in declaring Robb as the King in the North. A Clash of Kings Tytos returned to Raventree and pushed back the Lannister forces, but they left Blackwood Vale a scorched desert. Lucas Blackwood, the second son of Tytos, serves as part of the entourage of Catelyn Stark when she heads south to negotiate with King Renly Baratheon. A Storm of Swords Ser Garth Greenfield is held as a prisoner at Raventree Hall. Lord Tytos is one of the seven lords that pushes out the funeral boat of the deceased Lord Hoster Tully. Lucas was one of the men slain at the Red Wedding, being killed by Ser Hosteen Frey. Tytos, along with Lord Jason Mallister and Ser Brynden Tully, defy the Iron Throne after Robb's death. Lord Jonos Bracken lays siege to Raventree Hall. A Feast for Crows Dead men bearing the arms of House Blackwood washed up on the shores of Quiet Isle. According to the Elder Brother they are buried alongside men from House Bracken. A Dance with Dragons After Riverrun falls to Ser Jaime Lannister, Raventree remains the last stronghold of Robb's kingdom in the south. Jaime successfully negotiates Tytos' surrender, and takes Hoster Blackwood as a hostage to ensure the Blackwoods loyalty. Robert Blackwood, Tytos' youngest son, dies during the siege. Houe Blackwood during the Novels * Lord Tytos Blackwood, Lord of Raventree Hall. ** Brynden Blackwood, his eldest son and heir. ** {Lucas Blackwood}, his second son. ** Hoster Blackwood, his third son. ** Edmund Blackwood, his fourth son. Also called Ben. ** Alyn Blackwood, his fifth son. ** Bethany Blackwood, his only daughter. ** {Robert Blackwood}, his sixth son. Historical Members * Benedict Rivers, bastard who became King Benedict I Justman. * Lord Roderick Blackwood, slain in the Battle of Six Kings. ** Shiera Blackwood, his daughter * Lady Agnes Blackwood, slain by King Harwyn Hoare. * Lord Benjicot Blackwood, Lord of Raventree Hall during the Dance of the Dragons ** Alysanne Blackwood, his aunt. * Robb Rivers, a bastard of Blackwood during the Dance of the Dragons. * Melissa Blackwood, sixth mistress of King Aegon IV Targaryen. ** Mya Rivers, her bastard daughter. ** Gwenys Rivers, her second bastard daughter. ** Brynden Rivers, her bastard son. Also called Bloodraven. * Lord Quentyn Blackwood, Lord of Raventree Hall during the rule of King Daeron II Targaryen. * Ser Bennifer Blackwood, participated in the Tourney at Ashford Meadow. * Robert Blackwood, participated in the Tourney at Ashford Meadow. * Roland Blackwood, participated in the Tourney at Ashford Meadow. * Roger Blackwood, participated in the Tourney at Ashford Meadow. * Melantha Blackwood, wife to Lord Willam Stark. ** Edwyle Stark, her son. ** Jocelyn Stark, her daughter. * Betha Blackwood, queen consort of King Aegon V Targaryen. Category:Noble Houses Category:House Blackwood Category:Houses from the Riverlands Category:Families and Groups Category:Royal Houses